


A Good Sign

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Series: Modern Newsies [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And the Sprace is there if you squint really really hard, Itey is deaf and I don't know if I need to tag it, M/M, Wrote this instead of studying for exams, Yet another movie night, background Blush, it's cute, so there it is, sorry about that, this pair needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Another movie night fic, but this time featuring the rare pair that is Snitch and Itey. This is also the product of the writer being on tumblr when she should have been studying for exams.





	A Good Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Dear incredible reader,  
> A note before you continue,  
> I have never met anyone who is deaf, so if my writing is offensive or inaccurate please, please, please let me know.  
> Otherwise that's the only thing I have to say.  
> Enjoy!

Snitch isn't sure how his friends are going to react to Itey. Sure they're accepting of each other and when Smalls showed up they took her in without a second thought. So why is he stressing over introducing Itey?  
Noticing his friend's distress Itey takes one of Snitch's shaking hands and gives it a reassuring squeeze. The smile he shoots back tells Itey it's all going to be alright.  
Raising his fist to knock on the door to the Jacobs’ door Itey releases Snitch's hand, giving him a nod to say he's okay.  
The door opens after Snitch's third rap.  
“Hello Adam, it's lovely to see you again, who's your friend?” Mrs Jacobs opens the door and beams at the boys.  
“Please, it's Snitch. And this is Itey.” Unprompted Itey waves at Mrs Jacobs, who smiles warmly back at him.  
“Alright, the boys are in the living room.” Mrs Jacobs steps aside to let them in.  
Snitch grabs Itey’s hand again as they enter the apartment. Itey stops in the hall, shaking away his friends hand.  
'What’s wrong?’ He signs, hands swiftly making the words.  
'Just nervous.’ Snitch signs back, his ASL as natural as breathing.  
'It will be okay.’ Itey smiles. He's been excited to meet Snitch's other friends for a while now.  
“Let's go, the guys are awaiting.” Snitch continues the walk down the hall to the living room. The sounds of a rambunctious group of boys filters down the hall.  
“Look who finally decided to show up.” Jack greets the two from his place on the floor in the middle of a poker game with Race and the others.  
“Who's your friend?” Davey asks, the question mirroring the one his mother asked.  
“Guys I'd like you to meet my best friend Itey.” Snitch gestures for Itey to introduce himself.  
'Hello, it's great to finally meet all of you’ As Itey signs his greeting all commotion in the room stops. All of their eyes trained to the newcomer.  
“Well shit Snitch, you could've at least mentioned the guy you said you were bringing is deaf.” Spot, ever the asshole, earns himself glares from everyone in the room.  
Itey turns the color of a tomato as he marches over to where Spot is standing watching the poker game. Confusion flashes over Spot's face right before Itey's left fist makes contact with it. Spot reels back dazed, touching the contact point on his right cheek bone. He smiles and Itey stops smirking suddenly scared he misjudged the guy he just punched.  
“That was a good hit.” Spot holds up his hand for a high five. “I like this guy.”  
Itey, not being able to read Spot's lips, looks around the room of laughing boys confusedly.  
'Snitch, what's going on?’ He signs hurriedly, looking almost terrified. Maybe his being here was a bad idea, new people aren't bad, just hard to manage in large groups like this.  
Snitch walks over to stand by Itey, it's easier to sign if there aren't people in the way.  
'It’s okay, Spot just said you throw a good punch. He's an asshole, but you've earned his respect which is a good thing.’ Snitch relaxes as he sees Itey calm down with a deep breath.  
‘Does that mean I shouldn't tell him that just because I'm deaf I'm not stupid?’ Itey let's out his strange half laugh.  
'Yeah, doing that probably isn't a good idea.’ Snitch laughs along with his friend.  
“Please tell me that Snitch and his boyfriend aren't going to be signing at each other all night and laughing at the rest of us.” Race groans as he presses an ice pack to Spot’s face.  
“He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends.” Snitch hisses at Race, praying Itey can't read his lips at the moment.  
“The blush on your face begs to tell a different story.” Jack smirks his trademark cocky smirk.  
“Like you're one to talk, Kelly.” Snitch doesn't know why he's getting so defensive about the relationship between him and Itey. They've been best friends since third grade, after Itey was in a car wreck and lost his hearing. Snitch had checked out every book on ASL he could find just so he could talk to the new kid.  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Jack is flustered, Snitch having hit a nerve.  
“Oh nothing, just that a little bird told me…” Snitch is cut off by the all of the boys in the room shouting “SNITCH, SHUT UP!”  
“Okay okay, I'll shut up, don't get your briefs in a twist.” Snitch turns back to Itey, who is laughing at him again.  
“What?” He fights off the smile that's pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
'You never know when to stop talking, I now know where you got the name Snitch’ Itey tries his hardest to finish his sentence before he starts laughing again and his signs become sloppy and hard to read.  
“You're supposed to be on my side, dork.” Snitch playfully slaps Itey's arm, the later faking injury to dramatic proportions.  
“Alright, now since Itey is our new guest tonight he should get to pick the movie.” Davey speaks clearly, bringing the clamor to a halt.  
'You get to pick the movie. What do you want to watch?’ Snitch signs, because he saw that Itey wasn't paying attention to Davey whatsoever.  
‘Do they have Wall-E?’ Itey picks a movie he knows Snitch loves and knows most of the dialog for. He can then just sign the lines for Itey and they don't have to bother with annoying subtitles.  
“Davey, you guys have Wall-E, right?”  
“Do we have Wall-E? What kind of question is that? It's only the best Pixar movie ever.” Davey scoffs as he stands up leaving Jack to fend for himself in the poker game for the next couple minutes.  
“C’mon Dave, we were winning.” Jack whines when Davey hits the lights and the opening credits start to roll.  
The mad scramble for the furniture is instantaneous.  
Spot and Race claiming the armchair and arguing over who sits on top. Romeo will sit where ever Specs is, which today is the floor in front of the couch where Crutchie and Finch are. Itey somehow managed to claim all of the two seater couch. This leaves Mush, Blink, Davey and Jack on the floor somewhere.  
Once everyone is settled Davey sits bolt upright.  
“Do we need to turn on subtitles?” Snitch knows Davey is only trying to be a good host, but he can't help the pang of indignation he feels for Itey.  
“No no, we're good. I've been working on signing dialog for Itey and this is great practice since I know this movie practically by heart.” Snitch reassures Davey that everything is fine, just because Itey can't hear doesn't mean he needs coddling. The one thing Itey hates above all else is being treated differently for being deaf, he's still a person that deserves equal treatment.  
They make it three fourths of the way through before Itey just takes Snitch's hands to get him to quit signing. He knows it's stupid, but sitting there on the small couch with Snitch devoting his full attention to Itey just so they can both enjoy the movie makes something in Itey's chest flutter. With Snitch's hands in his own that fluttering is reaching dangerously high levels, but Itey continues on. There's no turning back as he shifts so his back is pressed flush against Snitch's chest, he hopes Snitch gets the message that he really doesn't want to focus on the movie anymore.  
Untangling his hands from Itey's Snitch taps his friends shoulder to get him to turn around. Which Itey does, but ends up with his knees on either side of Snitch's hips. Ignoring the blush that's painting both of their cheeks Itey waits for what Snitch is going to ask.  
'What?’ Snitch isn't even looking at him anymore.  
'It's nothing, nevermind’ Snitch signs absently, eyes glued to the movie.  
‘Obviously not, what is it?’ Itey isn't moving until Snitch tells him what's wrong or he finds it out himself.  
Snitch's hazel gaze finally snaps up to meet Itey's brown one, fear evident in the unshed tears.  
‘You’ He closes his eyes, battling the emotions welling up inside of him. Snitch feels Itey swipe a thumb over his cheek, wiping away tears he didn't know he had started crying. Snitch opens his eyes as Itey moves his hand from the others cheek. They just stare at each other for what feels like forever.  
‘Can I kiss you?’ It's small and Snitch can barely make it out in the half light from the movie.  
Itey looks so vulnerable, like he can't believe he asked what he just did, with his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Snitch just nods, unable to form words.  
Neither know who moves first, but it doesn't matter, the press of lips against lips is too perfect. Itey has never done this before, but is a quick learner under Snitch's almost expert movements. The kiss for what's probably longer than they should, considering they're in a room full of friends who won't wait to tease them. But they keep kissing until someone hits the lights startling Itey, who yelps and buries his face in the crook of Snitch's neck.  
“Not boyfriends my ass.” Jack cackles from over by the light switch.  
“Well we weren't when you asked. This is a new development thank you very much.” Snitch gestures animatedly to Itey who is still trying to hide in Snitch's neck.  
“Ah Jack, leave em alone. They deserve to be happy.” Mush stands, stretching. He and Blink had watched even less of the movie than Snitch and Itey.  
“Sure Mush, nice hickey by the way.” The entire room erupts in laughter as Mush turns an embarrassing shade of pink. Blink just smiles up at him innocently, blinking his single blue eye.  
Itey raises his head when he feels the vibrations of Snitch's laughter. Smiling he presses a soft, butterfly light kiss to Snitch's jaw. One trailing after the other until he reaches Snitch's lips once more.  
The rest of the night goes by in similar fashion, Itey cuddled into the warmth of Snitch, trading chaste kisses until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm open for constructive criticisms.  
> Kudos and comments make my day.


End file.
